fnaf_theorists_guildfandomcom-20200215-history
Rules
Introduction If you are new in this Wikia, then you should read the rules carefully. This will help you to live through here without getting banned for something we do not want. We have a lot of rules that you should follow so we could maintain our peace. We will do our best to keep our Wikia clean and free. Rules Spamming is not allowed What is spamming? Spamming is the action of constantly repeating the same things over and over again, and it is annoying. This includes copypastas, zalgos, quote pyramids, as well as huge texts. Trolling is not allowed This Wikia is for theories, and that comes with debates. People who want to stop debates must get out, as this Wikia is made for it. This includes derailing pages and/or threads with nonsense images or text. Advertising nonsense is not allowed Advertising nonsense is not allowed in this Wikia. This includes other Wikias or websites which will not help, as well as other links which are not related to the topic at hand. Advertising a Mangle Gender thread on a Mangle Gender page is allowed, but advertising a roleplay on a theory page is not allowed. Harassment is not allowed We all want a peaceful community here, and we know that this website can be seen by every person looking through the internet. As much as possible, we want to keep our friendliness towards other people, as well as a good reputation. Stay calm and peaceful, and be civil. This includes name - calling, flame - baiting, and bullying. Vandalism is not allowed Vandalism (In this Wikia) is the action of editing a page and putting nonsense into it. We know the difference between vandalism and edits which show incorrect information. This includes editing other users' profiles without permission from them, as well as editing pages and inserting nonsense, and/or replacing it with more nonsense, and/or leaving it blank. This may also include adding more pages or threads which aren't needed. But once again, we know the difference between vandalism and edits which show incorrect information. Excessive swearing is not allowed Swearing is one thing, but as much as possible, do not swear excessively. Like what was mentioned before, this website can be seen by any person, and that includes children. NSFW pictures/videos/articles are not allowed NSFW (Not Safe For Work) pictures, videos, and articles are not allowed because some people particularly do not like it. This includes posting about sexual material, gore, or Rule 34. Other Rules If you want to post an image, as long as it is allowed here in this Wikia, you can post it on the Wikia itself, or if you do not want to, you can post it in Imgur and copy - paste the Direct Link, or if you do not want it to be in Imgur (Especially for copyrighted artwork), you might want to post the link itself here. You may also post pages with your theory, but we advise you to use the forums instead, specifically the Theorists' Discussion Board. Outro Have fun in the FNaF Theorist's Guild Wikia, and stay safe! Category:Theorists' Guild Info